In a brake device for a vehicle, a hydraulic pressure control device is used for a vehicular braking device and executes a control in which the actual hydraulic pressure (actual pressure) approximates the target hydraulic pressure (target pressure) which is, for example, determined in response to the braking operation by a driver of the vehicle. Generally, a dead zone is set in the target pressure. Upon executing a control, the hydraulic pressure control device executes a holding control which keeps the actual pressure, judging that the actual pressure has substantially reached to the target pressure when the actual pressure entered the dead zone. By providing such dead zone in the target pressure, hunting generation in the hydraulic pressure control can be more suppressed than in the case where the target pressure is set to only one point. The hydraulic pressure control in the braking device is, for example, disclosed in a Japanese Patent Publication No. JP2013-111998.